


Friend Requests

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friendships only - Freeform, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Probably Banter, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: In which you give me two or three characters and I try to make them have a friendly conversation filled with banter and all that jazz.(Requests Closed for Now)
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Momota Kaito, Ikusaba Mukuro & Kirigiri Kyoko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. Rules

Okay, so I need more distractions in my life and so much more stress, so give me some friendships to write about. Just be warned in advance that I have nor written every character in Danganronpa (specifically their dialogue), so some characters may be a little bit off. I can do a good Kokichi, but don’t expect me to be able to write a good Teruteru, at the end of the day this is all just practice.

Here are some important rules, though a lot of them are fairly simple.

  1. NO SHIPPING
  2. NO SMUT
  3. I’m much better at writing two character interactions, and I’m up to trying with three people, but nor further than that
  4. I would appreciate it if there is a small (non-specific) prompt that comes with your request, it’ll help push me in the right direction (this includes the type of universe)
  5. No Danganronpa 3 characters



And, uh, that’s it for now. I probably won’t update these considering how simple they are. If you’re going to request something, do it on this chapter so I can keep track of them.

Thanks.


	2. Kokichi and Kiyotaka (platonic soulmates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by puffinmuffin13

As soon as the words “Don’t run in the hallway!” were yelled in his direction, Kokichi stopped, tripped, and fell.

Slowly he sat up, ignoring the buzz of brittle pain everywhere, and looked around. Approaching him was a boy around his age, wearing all white, red hall monitor sash wrapped around his bicep. The first thing Kokichi couldn’t help but think as he looked at the boy was ‘this is my new best friend’.

He’d known this was coming, thanks to the words etched onto his body (or soul, but Kokichi didn’t really believe in those), but the idea that  _ this guy  _ was meant to be his friend (closest friend, mind you) made Kokichi want to scuttle away as quickly as he could. He was the epitome of ‘will drag you down’. But his legs still stung with pain, so there wasn’t really much he could do. And, well, maybe he was just a bit curious on who his fated soulmate was meant to be. 

“Hey, are you okay?” His soulmate asked, still walking towards him, “I apologize if my sudden yelling caused you to fall, that was quite unprofessional of me!”

Kokichi smiled, though it was strained with the pain of his aching limbs, “Yeah, this is kind of all your fault… so why don’t you go ahead and carry me to the nurse’s office, my fated friend of destiny?”

The boy blinked, pushed up his right arm’s sleeve, and stared at the words for a few seconds, before smiling broadly and sticking forward his hand. “Hello, soulmate, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! It’s nice to meet you.”

Kokichi tried not to grimace, and shook Kiyotaka’s hand, “Kokichi Oma. Now, can you take me to the nurse’s office now?”

  
  


(It was the start of a beautiful friendship)

* * *

“You really must stop getting yourself in detention, Kokichi! Think of what’ll do to your record.”

Kokichi hummed lazily as he let Taka lead the way to their usual cafe. Once again, Taka had to wait for him to get out of detention. “Aw, but come on, I can’t just live my life for something I’ve never seen before! Why don’t you just live a little? Finally get that surgery that will pull that giant stick out of your ass.”

He giggled at his own joke, Taka merely rolled his eyes, used to it.

“What did you even do this time?”

“Oh, I just set off my classroom’s sprinklers. No big deal, really.”

“They might just try to expel you at this rate…”

“But you’ll save me, right Taka? My good old pal, brother in arms, knight in shining armor!”

“Well,” Taka glanced back at Kokichi, who was slowly catching up to his long strides, “it would be preferable if you weren’t kicked out of the school. But I’m not responsible for you and your actions!”

Kokichi pouted, “What’s the point in having a goody-two-shoes friend if he doesn’t use his unimaginable power to save my life?”

Taka sighed lightly, “I’ll pay for your drink?”

“Yay, soda!” And he skipped ahead a bit.

“Drinking soda everyday is bad for your health, Kokichi! You should try something new for once.”

“Maybe  _ you  _ should try something different, you always just get coffee! Bleh…”

Taka’s eyebrows furrowed, “Well, what do you think I should get?”

Kokichi stopped walking, faltering for just a small second before he continued. He shrugged, “I don’t know, just try something different.”

“Perhaps tea?”

“Boring~”

“Yes, come on Kokichi, let’s both have some tea together!”

“Did you not hear what I just said?”

“If I have to try something new, so do you!”

“No I don’t!”

“It’s only fair.”

“I don’t care about that!”

“Well I do. Now hurry up so we can get some tea! I’m paying, remember?”

“No! I’m going home.”

“Oh come on! Be a man! Try something new!”

“No way.”

“I swear it’ll be sweet.”

“Just let me get soda!”

“No, it’s not good for you. And anyways, it’s getting fairly cold, isn’t it?”

“Uhhh… Fiiiiinnnneee, but you’re paying.”

Taka cleared his throat, “Kokichi, I already said that.”

“I know!”

And Kokichi flounced into their usual cafe, not even waiting. Taka let a large grin grow on his face, and rubbed his right arm. He walked in.

And, together, they drank some tea.


	3. Kyoko and Mukuro (non-despair au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by celestial_nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gave me free rein over the dialogue so this is what you get.

Kyoko had been staring at her case files for almost half an hour, simply thinking, before her silent night was interrupted with a knock at her door. She sighed, slid her gloved hands out from the grasp of her files, and walked over to the door. She was expecting someone like Makoto, or maybe Sayaka, but instead she was greeted by the sight of Mukuro, holding a notebook and looking as nervous as a trained soldier could.

“Yes?”

“You, uh, forgot your notebook.”

Kyoko paused for a second, thinking, processing that Mukuro was indeed holding her notebook. She must’ve forgotten it in her rush to hurry up and get back to her dorm room.

“Thanks.” She responds curtly, and reaches out to grab her notebook.

Mukuro shuffles on her feet, and her neck cranes a little bit to look behind her and into her room, “I heard that you were stuck on a case. Homicide?”

“Homicide.”

“Ah.”

There was an awkward moment of silence, Kyoko waiting for the soldier's inquiry to go somewhere. She didn’t have to wait much longer before Mukuro continued.

“Would you like some help? I know quite a lot about…” She trailed off.

“Dead bodies?”

“Uh, yeah.” She shuffled her feet nervously. It was odd to see the girl so nervous, but then again she had never really seen her socialize.

Kyoko shrugged lightly, it would be unwise to deny help from someone with clear experience in the field. “I suppose. Your insight might be helpful.”

“Now?”

“It’s not too late, is it?”

“Yeah.” Mukuro’s nervous exterior seemed to have etched away just a bit, and her more stone-cold personality was coming through, “How hard is this case?”

Kyoko moved away from the door, leaving it open as she descended back into her dorm room, silently allowing Mukuro to follow close behind. “Hard enough to give me trouble. The main problems are the lack of any alibis and the indefinite time of death. I’m sure that if we fix the alibi problem I could narrow down the time of death, but a lot of people haven’t come forward yet. The main hope currently is anonymous tipping, but nothing has come up yet.” Kyoko sighed, “I can’t solve a case without any information.”

“Any idea on the culprit yet?”

“No, it’ll be hard to find out without the time of death and any sightings of the victim beforehand. The victim had been missing for three days before his body was found, meaning that the victim could’ve been murdered anywhere. Currently traffic cameras are being checked for around the area the body was found, but again, nothing so far.”

“Seems fairly complicated.”

“Yeah.” Kyoko stopped by her desk, grabbing the necessary files and handing them to Mukuro, “It is.”

Mukuro inspected the files for a moment, before taking out the autopsy report, “It says here that there were rope burns on the victim’s wrists.”

“He wasn’t tied up and kept for long. I have a theory that the rope burns were inflicted purposely to throw us off. The rope was surely on tight, but not there for long, perhaps merely an hour or three.”

She nodded in return, seemingly impressed with the deduction, “The cause death seems to have been a stabbing.”

“That is correct.”

“I may be able to tell what type of knife was used if I’m able to inspect the body up close.”

Kyoko’s eyebrows quirked up in question.

“Ah well, certain knives have different teeths, which ends up cutting in specific ways. It’s hard to tell, but with a keen eye, anything can be possible.”

It was Kyoko’s turn to look impressed, “Hmph. Very well, I’ll call for formal permission. And I doubt anyone would care if we were to skip class. It’s for business anyways.”

“I guess so. I’ve missed a few classes for training.”

Kyoko turned to Mukuro, gloved hand out to shake, “So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Mukuro agreed, grasping her covered hand.

  
  


(It wasn’t the last time they worked on a case together.)


	4. Yasuhiro and Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by thedumbestdingus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry about how short this is... I, uh, had a hard time coming up with something for this)

“Hey, uh, you’re Yasuhiro, right?”

Hiro turned around at the sound of his name, facing a purple haired kid- who he assumed was one of the new underclassmen. “Yeah, man, call me Hiro.”

“And you’re the ultimate clairvoyant, right?”

“Yeah! A whole thirty percent accuracy!”

“Well a…” the guy faltered a little, “an asshole in my class said that you’ve c-confirmed the, uh, the existence of g-g-ghosts!” His face turned pale and he seemed to look a little sickly.

Hiro stared at his underclassmen, thinking, before he wrapped his arm around the purple-haired student’s neck, and knocked heads with him. “Hey, kid, what’s your name?”

“Uh… Kaito Momota, ultimate astronaut.”

“What do you wanna know about ghosts? I’m not messing with the occult again, you know, but I’m always willing to expose them.”

“W-what… g-g-g-ghosts are…” Kaito stumbled away from Hiro, his steps messy. Sweat dripped down his face.

“Yeah man,” solemnly, Hiro shook his head, “it’s the terrible truth. And the occult are after them, trying to suck away at their life force to find out the secret behind immortality.”

“Wait… I, uh, don’t. Um, you know, I’m not running away, I’m not scared. Just busy. Yeah! Super busy. I’ll, uh, talk to you later!”

And the weird underclassman was gone. Hiro sighed to himself in disappointment and just kept walking.


End file.
